New breeds
by BeSweet4Ever
Summary: 3 new teenagers move to La Push, strange things start happening, there are howls at night that aren't the pack's, new creatures suddenly start appearing, and then Jacob, Embry, and Leah imprint. The wolves are going to find out the hard way that vampires, werewolves, and shifters aren't the only breeds out there (Jacob x OC) (Embry x OC) (Leah x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This Is my first story so I'm sorry if its not good, I don't know how often I will update because I'm lazy and I'm still trying to figure out how this site works

* * *

"Why couldn't we just run!" Whined Veronica, I turned to the back seat and said to her "because, if we did, then how would we get our stuff there?" She opened her mouth, then closed it, and started pouting, I turned to Chase who was driving "how long until we reach La I said" "About 25 minutes give or take" I nodded to him. Not long after that we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' Forks is a strange name for a town, not even 5 minutes later, Veronica opened her mouth again "do you think there will be any cute boys?" I shook my head smiling "no idea" I answered, Veronica is a happy-go-lucky type of girl, she is 16 with super dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that go really well with her pale skin. Chase is a tall 6,7 nearly 20-year-old guy with short dark blonde hair and emerald eyes, he is, as I call it, the 'cool' type, he is usually laid back but insult him or one of us and your screwed. My name is Dakira, I am 16 but the youngest, I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, I am the youngest and shortest but definitely not the weakest, we had all met at the orphanage where we lived, its strange, our ancestors came from the same tribe and we somehow meeting, Chase's parents died in a car crash, Veronica's parents couldn't take care of her, and my parents weren't ready to be parents. We have been best friends for years even after we all changed, it was scary for me since I was the first to change. In our group, I'm the leader, I'm the strongest so it makes me the alpha, for lycanthropes whoever is strongest will be alpha, when Veronica changed it was an easy battle but when Chase changed the battle lasted at least 2 hours and I had gotten a scar on my side from it.

I smiled as we pulled up to a pale blue house, it was 3 bedrooms and 2 baths and it was actually one of the larger houses in La Push. When the car turned off we all got out and started getting out boxes from the car "you guys remember the cover story right?" I asked as I unlocked the door and walked in "we left the orphanage because we realized we weren't getting adopted and decided to be roommates" Chase said and Veronica nodded "yup, and tomorrow we will find jobs since we are taking online high school courses" I nodded smiling. It didn't take long to move everything in but it would take a while to arrange everything but that could wait till tomorrow. Me and Veronica fought over the master bedroom until Chase said "I know, I will think of a number between 1 and 50, okay" "20!" Veronica nearly shouted "30" I said and Chase gave us both an annoyed look "it was 25" after arguing for another 30 minutes I let Veronica have it.

After we ordered pizza and ate, we all got ready for bed, I was not looking forward to tomorrow, so many questions and looks are bound to happen from everyone because, what kind of teenagers would willingly move to a tiny reservation, us that's who.


	2. chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the wait, I was trying to figure out how to add another chapter and had to look it up, I know I'm dumb sometimes, I hope you like this chapter, oh and I own nothing except Dakira, Veronica, and Chase, eeverything else belongs to SM, I'm stuck with something, should Dakira be with Jacob or Embry and should Veronica be with Jacob or Embry, I had this planned out but I kept changing my mind**

It was just as I predicted, people stares, whispered, and some even glared, Chase managed to get a job at some sort of car place, I don't know, he's a guy, Veronica got a job at the grocery market, while I got a job at a café called Sweets 'n Treats. So far everythibg seems to be going well, the only thing I was worried about was someone seeing us in our wolf forms, we look similar to werewolves but more wolfish I suppose? our fur color goes wuth our hair so Veronica is dark brown, Chase Iis dark blonde, and I'm brown.

We walked through the doors of our home and me and Veronica collapsed on our couch while Chase fell onto a chair "I can't believe they called us trouble" Veronica said pouting "actually V, they whispered it" I said smiling as she glared at me "if only they knew we could hear them" Chase grumbled. As lycanthropes we have super sensitive hearing and smell, and of course out eyesight is better than humans, I stood up and said "I'm going for a run, anyone want to come?" Chase didn't answer and I realized he fell asleep so I turned to Veronica who jumped up smiling "heck yeah!" I smiled at her and we both walked outside to change into our wolf form. The first time you change it almost feels like you got hit by a train, fell into a cup of lemon juice with your body being covered in cuts, then suddenly it feels as it you were invincible, we change whenever we want to but can change automatically when we are being overdosed with negitive emotions like stress or sadness. Once we were outside we stripped off our clothes and put them into a draw-string bag that we keep around our leg, I felt a faint pain like pressing on a bruise over my body as I changed, when I opened my eyes again I was in my wolf form. I raced into the forest enjoying the feel of the wind through my fur, I heard and smelt Veronica running beside me and saw the unmistakable bright blue eyes, I nodded to her and gave her a wolf grin challenging her to a race, she grinned back and we took off. We ran through the forest but came to a halt when I smelt something, Veronica stopped running and started sniffing the air, it smelt like earth, the forest, rain, and the ocean, that shouldn't be weird but ig also had human and animal mixed with it, a human can't have that smell, it's either animal or human. This was ddefinitely strange, if there were other mythicals out here than we could have trouble because they might not be happy that 3 lycanthropes are on their land.

We ran back home after that, I ran through the door to see Chase watching TV "Chase, we have a problem" he immediately turned off the TV when he heard my voice and looked at me seriously "what is it?" He asked "I bieleve we have other mythacals here, we were running when we smelt human, but it had animal mixed with it, I don't know if it is some sort of human animal creature or not but whatever it is, it most likely will not be happy we are here" he nodded "what should we do? I mean, we just moved here" I sighed and sat down "I don't know, but we shouldn't change for a while, we should keep an eye out foranything out of place just in case" Chase and Veronica nodded "okay, come on, we have to get groceries" Chase groaned while Veronica was jumping for joy about leaving the house, I shook my head at my pack, whatever that smell was from I just hope it is friendly.


End file.
